The Lion and The Lamb
by LoveIs4Suckas
Summary: Allen, Road and lenalee have a little fun,lemons. no Flames pls review! Note: would anyone like to adopt this ? I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY MAN, IT BELONGS TO KATSURA HOSHINO
1. Chapter 1

**AllenXRoad one-shot. Plz rate and review, NO FLAMES. My first story and its dedicated to Angelina Cheok for being so helpful all the time.**

Sounds of laughter and conversation filled the dining hall .A peaceful day for the finders and exorcists to relax and have a bit of fun. Allen had just arrived at Jerry's kitchen placing his outrageously large order (pretty much everything jerry could cook) leaving a somewhat stunned look on the kitchen staffs face. As the chefs prepared the young exorcists feast, Allen's eye activated. Sensing nearly 400 level 3 Akuma and the most powerful and sadistic Noah, Road Kamelot. Activating his innocence, he ran to Komui's office. The Chief inspector had a confused look on his face.

"What brings you here, Allen?"

"400 Akuma are coming, and so is Road!"

Komui paled as he heard the last word "road…"

"Raise the alarms and have every exorcist get ready for battle"

Allen left feeling worried. Pulling out the crown clown blade, he stepped up to the front gate along with every other exorcist alive. As the gate opened, the battle began.

…

The battle was long and hard, many finders were lost along with one or 2 exorcist. Cross Marian was among the dead, his power was only enough to weaken the young Noah to the point she couldn't move. A level 3 promptly cut of his head, His last words being "Idiot disciple you're on your own now!"

The battle had ended nearly 2 months ago, Road had been kept in her private room which had been sealed to prevent use of any dimensional portal. She had her Noah cleansed by the Crown Clown leaving her naught but a little girl whose sadistic tendencies were explained as mental problems. She had refused to eat until the Black Order agreed to her demands, She had asked for a certain white haired exorcist to feed her and spend a minimum of 5 hours a day with her. Unable to argue against the generals, Allen attended to his duties.

Allen fed Road, who during her "meals" shared her so-called feeling with him. With approximately 4 hours of his duties left, he wondered what to do. Until one day he had accidently cut Roads lip with a fork, He watched as she slowly lapped up the crimson red fluid. Savoring the taste and texture. Road scowled when Allen wiped the blood of her lip

"She's kind of cute like this"

"Wait, did I really just think that?"

Allen looked stupefied which did not escape Roads attention.

"Why are you blushing Allen?"

"No reason" stuttered Allen. "So what would you like today?" he asked as he gave her his award-winning smile.

This time it was Road's turn to blush, Allen had always thought of her as an enemy to humanity. Emotionless and dangerous, but now with her powers gone she seemed almost like a normal little girl albeit rather sadistic. Inspiration struck Road as she thought of Allen; She had been daydreaming about spending time with her beloved Allen. As she thought, she wondered what he looked like under his black coat. His parasite type innocence meant high metabolism therefore he would be skinny. He was strong enough to fend of Tyki's attacks that meant that he must be muscular. Road's mind drew itself a mental image while she stared at Allen's thin frame. Her curiosity clouded her mind, and her cheeky personality met with her curiosity forming the perfect plan to sneak a peak at Allen's body. Without really intending to she blurted out "lets go swimming"

Allen brought the young girl to the headquarter pools. He gave her a full piece swimsuit and told her to change as he went to change himself. When they both finished changing they went to meet at the largest pool. Road's mind was filled with images of what Allen would look like, and how much she would be able to see. She giggled as she thought of having Allen as her husband, she was curious about his size and wondered if he was good in bed. Mean while Allen had already started his laps, he had been bored waiting on Road so he had started without her. He thought of Road in her swimsuit, thinking of her small frame in a one-piece swimsuit. He started to daydream about Road's dominant personality and why she was so submissive without her Noah. His mind wandered as he swam, until he thought of Road licking blood off her lip. Allen pondered how good Road's tongue would feel on his member. Blushing at what he had just thought of, he swam faster to distract himself. That is until he saw the young girl in her swimsuit, or what was left of it. Road had taken the time to destroy the swimsuit until it closely resembled a bikini and a thong, Allen felt the blush spread on his face. Road simply answered in a sweet innocent tone "is something wrong Allen?" Allen, feeling slightly edgy quickly climbed out of the pool and wrapped himself in a towel. But not before the not-so-innocent girl in front of him caught a glimpse of his body. He was hotter that what she had expected, with the upper body of Michelangelo's David. Now all Road could think about was if his lower body was as magnificent.

Road was startled as she saw Allen had popped a boner while staring at her, feeling something warm drip down her inner thigh as she saw his gaze. Feeling naughty, she sat on his lap, rubbing her thighs onto his rock hard member.

"Allen is that Timcampy in your pockets or are you just happy to see me?"

Allen could only reply with a grunt as she gave him a little kiss on the lips. Road feeling a little braver decided to prolong the kiss. Feeling no resistance she slowly stuck her tongue into his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Finally she let go when she ran out of air, grinning maliciously at the exorcist. She quickly grabbed his towel and covered his eyes with it., then she tied his arms up using her own.

" Road! Whats goi..!?"

Allen was silenced with a sugary sweet kiss to the lips. Seeing as she had Allen all to herself now, she decided to tease him a little. Seeing him hard made Road excited. Road slowly removed his swim shorts, Grabbing his throbbing member in her hand. She slowly rubbed it up and down, giving it a long hard lick every so often. She continued her game earning her a quiet groan. Feeling a bit mean she bit down a little bit on the tip, earning her a louder groan. Allen was getting close, she could feel his member throb in her hands. Road stood up, placing her dripping entrance ontop of Allen's member. Slowly she pushed herself down, she moaned loudly as his member reached deeper and deeper into her. Finally he was completely buried in this spiky haired girl. Allen groaned louder than Road as he felt her walls close around his member, tightening and throbbing. Road started to grind her hips, earning her a moan from the young exorcist. She started to get rougher as she bounced up and down ontop of his hard member, while playing with her breast. Allen shouted at the top of his lungs as the young brunette reared backwards. He shot rope after rope of his hot sticky seed into her womb, earning him a loud moan from Road as she released all over his member. Allen feel lightheaded and soon passed out. Road merely smirked at the sight of the young exorcist boy as she pulled herself of his member. She lay next to him and slowly drifted into a deep sleep, where she replayed the event over and over in her dreams. She was going have to go swimming with Allen a lot more often than she had planned…

**thanks for reading, please review!**

**I will be writing more often after may, so expect to see some more RoadXAllen's popping up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AllenXLenalee, second chapter to "the Lion and the Lamb" sorry I promised it would be a one shot but I thought this would b more fun.**

**Hehe dedicated to the very slutty Hannah Thompson.**

**  
**Road was now tied up by the pale exorcist, she would have loved it if it wasn't for the fact that she was tied up so she could be brought to her cell. She begged the boy for another round, tempting him with her sugary sweet smile and her skimpy swimsuit. The white haired boy promptly refused, and told her to get dressed or he would quit his duty. Road pouted like a puppy, leaving a very pale Allen with a blush. Allen brought road back to her room, tucking her into her bed he promptly left.

Along the way back to his room, Allen spotted a rather angry Lenalee. This was the first time he had seen her since the funeral of the finders and exorcist.

"What happened Lenalee?"

"Nothing, Komui just wont let me leave my room because, he claims i'm still injured!" Lenalee spat the last words of her sentence, obviously still peeved at her overbearing brother.

Allen tried to calm the brunette down, stating that her brother merely wants her to be safe. Lenalee pouted at the words of the young exorcist, showing her annoyance at her brother. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, as the only person who thought would help her, had betrayed her. Allen being clueless to the female mind couldn't figure out what was wrong, holding Lenalee by the shoulders he brought her to her room. They sat together on the bed, as Allen apologized for everything that he thought might have gotten the young exorcist to cry. Lenalee, finding this slightly cute gave Allen a small peck on the lips. Allen's face turned seven shades of red at what the girl had just done. Feeling unsatisfied from earlier, returned Lenalee's kiss with more passion. Slowly he left a trail of kisses from her cheek down to her collarbone, which earned him a small purr from Lenalee. Allen callously unbuckled Lenalee's blouse, she felt smooth hands on her breast. Allen's hands rubbed Lenalee's breast and slowly moved down to her naval, tracing circles on her stomach. Lenalee lay still as pleasure clouded rational thinking. Allen started to suckle on Lenalee's nipples and his free hand moved down into her dress, Allen felt a slight wetness on her panties. Without warning he plunged a finger into her entrance, playing with her clit with his thumb. Lenalee gasped at the sudden entrance, moaning as the white haired boy hastened his movement. Allen abruptly stopped when he felt that Lenalee was close. Allen stood as if to leave, Lenalee jumped onto him as he stood. Whispering seductively into his ear.  
"It's a bit unfair that I am the only one naked in the room, and in such a state"

Allen groaned as Lenalee slipped a hand into his pants, playing with his tool. She nibbled on his ear lobe as she planted kiss after sultry kiss on his neck. She started to rub faster, as she planted love marks on his collarbone. She started to strip the young man, starting with his shirt. She pressed her mounds into Allen's back to which he groaned at the friction. Allen groaned as Lenalee slowly pumped his member while rubbing his chest. She had never expected such a muscular body with such a thin frame.

"Lenalee, I can't wait." Grunted the exorcist as he peeled Lenalee of his back and placed her on the bed with her legs spread. Slowly he teased her entrance with his tool, slipping it in slowly. Lenalee gasped as Allen started to pump into her, her hips rocked in perfect unison with the boys. As he gained momentum she started to moan louder and louder. Allen took this chance to kiss Lenalee filling her mouth his tongue; they battled for dominance as Allen moaned into her mouth. Allen felt Lenalee tighten signaling she was close. Allen throbbed within her. Lenalee screamed as she came all over Allen as he released rope after rope of his thick white seed. They made love until the early hours of the morning; Allen left not noticing a pair of brown eyes from outside the window.

"So he wasn't satisfied with me eh?" questioned the young Noah. Laughing sadistically she left the window to return to her room.

"Allen is going to be in a lot of pain when Imp done with him" smirked the evil little girl, as she held up a small whip…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Well this is my second fanfic written in 2 days. Please rate and no flaming


End file.
